Saboten
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Aku akan kesini lagi dan membawamu pulang. Aku janji." Saat Kuroko berjalan pulang, dia menemukan sesuatu-yang-berwarna-hijau-tua di pinggir sungai/ Warning: Abal, gaje, summary gagal, dkk/ Oneshot/ KagaKuro, KuroKaktus(?). Bila berminat silahkan me-review :3


Sore hari sepulang sekolah.

Entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak lewat jalan seharusnya, malah memilih jalan yang jauh untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap.

Pemuda itu duduk di tanah beralaskan rerumputan kecil di bantaran sungai yang sekilas terlihat berwarna jingga karena sinar matahari. Irisnya menatap langit dengan sendu, sambil sesekali melihat dan memuji sesuatu berwarna hijau tua yang ada di tanah sebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan kesini lagi dan membawamu pulang. Aku janji." Ucapnya datar tapi penuh perasaan juga mengulas senyum tipis. Kemudian dia mulai meninggalkan tempat yang terlihat sangat romantis itu setelah menatap tempat itu cukup lama.

_Jangan pergi.._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket fict**

**"Saboten"**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Rate:** T (moga bener ._. )

**Genre:** Romance / Sho-Ai

**Pair:** KagamixKuroko, KurokoxKaktus(?)

**Story by:** Hyorikazu

**A/N:** Typo, gaje, abal,** OOC banget**, semi(?) drabble, plotless, mesum #plok remang ga seberapa, soalnya saya simpen buat fict yg totally remang yg lg ngedraft ._.  
Ah, arigatou gozaimasu buat reader yg udah bersedia rev, fol, fav, juga yg bersedia baca~ *ciumin satu2*  
Berkat anda saya jadi produktif(?), yah meski fict saya tetep abal sih yah :3 #dijejek

Gitu aja deh ya? :D

Douzo~

* * *

.

Pukul 05.27 sore.

Matahari perlahan bergerak ke ufuk Barat, menandakan jam tugasnya sudah hampir selesai. Semburat jingga terpancar hingga ke seluruh penjuru gym SMU Seirin melalui kaca-kaca transparan yang dipasang mengelilingi tempat itu. Burung-burung beterbangan hendak kembali ke sarangnya, digantikan oleh sekelompok kelelawar yang siap menyapu langit malam. Bulan yang berbentuk hampir setengah lingkaran juga sudah mulai menampakkan keberadaannya.

Kali ini, tim basket SMU Seirin pulang lebih awal. Entah apa yang membuat pelatih mereka berbaik hati. Meski sebelumnya diberi syarat harus membersihkan seluruh penjuru gym. Dan itu membuat mereka berjalan bungkuk-bungkuk, meronta karena rasa sakit di punggung setelah mengepel tempat yang terbilang lumayan luas. Tapi biarlah, yang penting bisa pulang sore. Paling tidak dapat sedikit menghirup udara senja setelah sekian lama pulang malam karena porsi latihan diperbanyak.

"Kami duluan. _Jaa_.."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda pemilik helaian biru cerah, sang pemain bayangan SMU Seirin itu melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menjauh dari sekolah. Dia tidak sendiri tentunya. Di sebelahnya juga ada seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga? Sang cahaya, partner Kuroko —sekaligus 'cowok'nya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berbelok ke arah lain, bukan jalan yang biasa di lewati untuk sampai rumah. Dan membuat 'cowok'nya itu berteriak.

"H-hei, berhenti Kuroko! Kau salah jalan!"

Yang diteriaki berhenti sejenak, kemudian menoleh.

"Aku ingin lewat jalan ini." Ujarnya datar dan sedikit memohon.

"Tapi kan itu jauh Kuroko.."

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_, aku ingin." —tampang memelas.

"U-uh, baiklah." —dan dia selalu menang bila berhadapan dengan Kagami. Tentu dengan sedikit jurus puppy eyes-nya yang membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi mimisan. Tidak, itu berlebihan. Paling tidak membuat mereka ingin menelan makhluk itu bulat-bulat. Ah, atau yang lebih simpel akan membuat jantung berlarian. Yah, meski sebenarnya puppy eyes itu tidak terlalu tampak sih. Hanya orang beriman(?) saja yang dapat melihat dengan jelas.

.

Benar, jalan ini lebih jauh.

Tidak melewati jalan utama dengan rumah dan pertokoan seperti biasa, tetapi melewati jalan umum beraspal yang tidak terlalu luas dan lebih tinggi dari sungai yang ada di pinggirnya.

"Oi Kuroko."

Iris biru cerah itu menatap.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin lewat sini."

"Mumpung ini masih sore. Dan ada yang ingin aku lihat."

"Hm?"

Sepasang mata lebar dengan iris secerah langit biru itu memindai pinggiran sungai yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek.

Mencari.

Mencari.

"Sudah ketemu?"

Mencari.

Ah itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda mungil itu langsung merosot turun ke bantaran sungai. Karena memang landai. Mau tidak mau Kagami yang ada di belakang mengikutinya.

Dia berjongkok di tepian, beberapa senti dari sungai. Menatap ke arah sesuatu-apapun-itu-yang-berwarna-hijau-tua yang terlihat menyembul dari rerumputan kecil.

"Hm?" Gumam pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu sambil ikut berjongkok. Melihat kejelasan sesuatu-yang-berwarna-hijau-tua itu.

"_Sabo.. ten_?"

Dibalas anggukan.

"Jadi kau ingin melihat ini?"

"Hm.. Dia mungil kan— manis sekali."

Mengerjap.

Kagami hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat partner —juga 'cowok'nya— itu mulai mengeluarkan alat berkebun dan juga sebuah pot plastik berwarna merah berukuran kecil dari dalam tasnya. Mungkin diameternya sekitar 5 senti. Perlahan dan hati-hati sekali, tangannya mengeruk tanah di sekitar tanaman mungil itu.

Penuh perasaan.

Oh, ya ampun. Kagami ternyata melupakan sesuatu. Kuroko yang notabene-nya memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau imut atau manis pasti akan segera —maksudnya wajib— memungutnya. Apapun itu —kecuali Kagami. Walau kadang membuat 'cowok' tercintanya menjerit dengan tidak elit karena shock ataupun tidak setuju. Nigou contohnya.

Maka dari itu, Kagami hanya melihat dan menggelengkan kepala melihat pandangan Kuroko tengah berbinar senang. Tak lupa mengucap hati-hati karena benda itu tetap memiliki duri meski terlihat lembut di sekujur tubuh hijaunya.

"Sudah?"

"_Hai'_. Ayo pulang~"

Ehei, telinga makhluk merah itu mendengar jelas perbedaan suara makhluk biru mungilnya. Manja. Dan itu malah membuat wajahnya memanas.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

"Suka tanaman?" Pemuda berambut merah itu iseng bertanya, supaya suasana tidak sepi.

Mengangguk.

"Kalo vanilla milkshake?"

Mengangguk.

"Aku?"

—mau mengangguk tapi tidak jadi. Malah menatapnya lurus dan datar.

"Oh, tidak suka aku ya. Kalo gitu aku pulang." Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai berjalan. Sedikit ragu juga sih sejujurnya.

"Aku tidak suka Kagami-_kun_."

Deg.

Diam.

Kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"—aku mencintai Kagami-_kun_."

Dan sukses membuat sang pemilik nama semakin membeku dan merasakan lagi hawa panas yang mulai merambati wajahnya. Memang pemuda berparas manis nan unyu itu penuh kejutan, baik dari dalam maupun dari luar(?).

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Tetap diam.

Cara terakhir.

"Kagami-_kun_~ ayo kita pulang~"

"A-ah? S-sudah? I-iya ayo pulang." Akhirnya sadar juga, Kuroko malah sweatdrop. Masa dia harus bersuara manja terus? Oh no! Mau ditaruh dimana imejnya nanti bila ketahuan?!

.

.

.

Pemuda itu sangat menyayangi sesuatu yang di pungutnya pekan lalu. Sebuah kaktus mungil. Bentuknya, benjolan(?) yang di tengah itu yang paling besar dan ada dua benjolan lebih kecil di kanan kirinya. Mirip seperti seorang binaragawan yang tengah menekuk tangan ke atas, memamerkan otot-otot bisep mereka.

_Lucu_ pikirnya.

Tanaman itu dia letakkan di meja belajar yang ada di kamar, tentu beserta potnya. Tidak lupa di beri tatakan dari anyaman bambu supaya tanahnya tidak meluber ke meja. Iris secerah langit pagi itu masih tetap bergeming. Setia menatap objek di depannya—

"Mau sampai kapan melihatnya? Aku kan juga ingin dilihat."

—dan melupakan objek di dekatnya.

Sebuah tangan besar merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang, menyembulkan kepala dengan helaian darah itu di perpotongan leher pemuda yang lebih kecil dengan manja. Menggelitik. Dia lupa bila Kagami hari ini menginap di rumahnya karena kereta terakhir sudah berangkat. Tentu karena ulah sang pelatih tadi, yang seenak jidat menambahkan porsi latihan dan membuat mereka pulang di saat kereta terakhir berangkat. Um, tetapi pelatih juga tidak sepenuhnya salah sih.

"... Sampai Kagami-_kun_ mau ikut merawatnya."

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah penemuan kaktus kecil itu.

Mereka tetap pulang bersama seperti biasa. Dan lewat jalan biasanya, bukan jalan yang membawa mereka ke tepi sungai itu. Tidak, Kagami bakal tersiksa karena tidak dapat membeli burger di Maji, restoran cepat saji langganannya.

"Kuroko." Manusia kekar itu berujar sambil berkutat dengan kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Di dalamnya berisi beberapa burger dan minuman bersoda. Tidak lupa vanilla milkshake.

"Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?"

"Aku nginep di rumahmu ya? Mumpung besok hari Minggu.. Mumpung aku bawa baju juga nih, ya?"

"Hm?" Kuroko nampak menimbang-nimbang sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Kagami melotot. Sejak kapan dia jadi hobi menggoda?

_Dafuq! Sumpah pengen gue telen ni anak! Manis gila!_ Batinnya.

"Boleh aja~"

.

Kediaman Kuroko, pukul 07.59 malam.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Kuroko hendak melakukan lagi hal seperti sebulan belakangan ini yang dia lakukan. Mengamati si kaktus. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Kagami yang tengah asyik bersenandung di kamar mandi langsung terlonjak karena mendengar teriakan Kuroko. Untung sabun di tangannya tidak terloncat masuk ke dalam tempat pembuangan(?). Bila itu terjadi kan dia harus mengganti dengan membelikan yang baru. Jangan sampai terjadi, lagi hemat nih, hemat.

"Kagami-_kun_ cepat!"

"Iya iya! Masih pake celana!"

"Kagami-_kuun_~!"

Ugh, ini yang bisa buat Kagami melotot-mimisan-mesum sekaligus. Alhasil, dia hanya mengenakan jeans selutut, kaos hitamnya hanya disampirkan di bahu dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroko. Untunglah Kuroko-_san_ sekalian sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bila iya mereka pasti bakal menuduh Kagami sebagai om-om mesum nan pedo yang suka membuntuti Kuroko. Itu hanya pemisalan saja.

Nyatanya?

Memang iya. *author digeplakin*

"Ada apa Kuroko?!" Tanyanya sambil membungkuk dan memegangi kedua lutut, berusaha mengatur nafas. Karena kamar Kuroko ada di lantai dua, dan kamar mandi ada di lantai dasar.

"I-itu.."

Kagami berdiri di belakang Kuroko, kemudian melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk putih pucat itu.

"WOW!"

Ternyata, kaktus itu berbunga. Di bagian ujung benjolan yang ada di sebelah kanan. Bunganya kecil dan berwarna merah. Persis seperti seseorang yang sedang memegang bunga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kagami-_kun_?"

"Hm."

"Manis kan?"

Diam sejenak.

"Kagami-_kun_? Manis tidak?"

"... Ya, sepertimu sayang..."

Dan pemuda kekar itu mencium pipi kanan Kuroko dari balik bahunya. Membuat rona-rona merah semerbak di pipi porselennya. Kemudian menggendong yang lebih kecil, _bridal style_ —dan Kuroko tidak protes sedikit pun—. Menjatuhkan perlahan nya di atas spring bed ukuran sedang warna biru cerah yang empuk. Mulai merayap ke atasnya.

"Kuroko— sayang.. Mumpung ini malem Minggu dan mumpung ngga ada orang~ jadii..."

Lampu padam dan 'om-om mesum' itu pun beraksi.

.

.

* * *

The cactus is silent, looking innocent

It pours down and gets in my way

And washes away your place

[Porno Graffitti - SABOTEN]

* * *

**Omake~**

.

"Kagami-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, punggungku sakit tahu." Ujarnya sambil menuruni tangga perlahan, menghampiri Kagami yang ada di dapur.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Hm. Aku rasa kau akan segera terbiasa bila sering melakukannya, jadi~"

"Tidak. Jangan mendekat!"

Kuroko mulai berlari kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"Hm? Katanya tanggung jawab?" Pemuda bermahkota darah itu kini semakin terlihat seperti om-om pedo nan mesum tengah mengejar pemuda mungil yang hampir sampai di kamarnya.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau.."

"Atau apa coba?"

DHUAKK

Sebuah bola basket melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah, membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat. Untung aku tidak melempar kaktus."

.

.

**#The end**

* * *

hola minna-san, saya kembali lagi dengan fict yg aneh XD/

saya sangat yakin ini aneh dan gajelas ._.

mou, bila anda berminat dan ikhlas, silahkan me-review supaya saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan yg ada :'3

arigatou! nanodayo~


End file.
